


Lost It

by RandomSidepackFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Will Solace, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Nico di Angelo, Getting to Know Each Other, I'll write other tags later lmao, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Opposites Attract, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RandomSidepackFangirl
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Will Solace, the son of Apollo had ordered Nico Di Angelo to stay in the infirmary for 3 days.  Those 3 days might have gone by fine and normal for the two, but after those 3 days, they can't imagine what awaits them.***Okay so this might be really terrible but it's my first fanfic so anyway enjoy :)





	1. Chapter One: Medical Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Percy Jackson how he used to feel about him, Nico Di Angelo is forced to stay in the camps infirmary by orders of the one and only son of Apollo, Will Solace. This is his first day in the infirmary out of three. Some awkward tension is definitely in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter and this might be terrible same with the rest of the chapters but this is my first fanfic so like give me a break kksjkdljdd
> 
> Anyway I'll try to post every day or every other day because I'm usually bored and have nothing better to do plus its summer breaks atm. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter :D

_'So,' Nico said, 'since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air.'_

_Percy's smile wavered. 'What do you mean?'_

_'For a long time,' Nico said, 'I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know.' Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico._

_'You –'_

_'Yeah,' Nico said. 'You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys.'_

_'You ... so you mean –'_

_'Right.' Annabeth's grey eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile._

_'Wait,' Percy said. 'So you mean –'_

_'Right,' Nico said again. 'But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now ... you're cute, but you're not my type.'_

_'I'm not your type ... Wait. So –'_

_'See you around, Percy,' Nico said. 'Annabeth.' She raised her hand for a high five. Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, to where Will Solace was waiting_

**Chapter One: Medical Reasons**

"huh I wonder what you told Percy to get that reaction out of him" Will says as Nico approaches him. He looks behind to see Percy, who looks like he's about to die of shock. Nico smirks at the sight.

Then he faces Will once more and mutters "None of your business Solace". 

"Yeah yeah whatever death boy, come on, you owe me 3 days in the infirmary" Will says as he grabs Nico's hand, dragging him to the infirmary. Nico scowls and quickly takes his hand away from Will. "Oh yeah forgot the 'no touching' thing" Will says rolling his eyes. Nico hated being touched, and being touched by Will just infuriated him even more because he felt this weird feeling in his stomach when Will was holding his hand.

As Nico and Will enter the infirmary, Will rambles on about how Nico shouldn't shadow travel anymore and how dangerous it is for him. "yeah yeah Solace I get it" Nico retorts, cutting Will off from his ramble. 

"Nico I know you're gonna shadow travel out of here as soon as I leave you alone for a second" Will retaliates.

"It's amusing how lowly you think of me" Nico states, rolling his eyes. Will then mutters something under his breath, but Nico doesn't catch it. "What?" Nico asks, confused. 

"None of your business Di Angelo" Will retorts, quoting Nico from before, plus slightly glaring at Nico.

"but-" Nico gets cut off by Will

"Anyway this is where you'll be for the next 3 days, so make yourself comfortable and don't even think about shadow traveling" Will says sternly, as they stop by a bed, which was in the corner of the infirmary. Nico was thankful for that. He sighs, before taking off his aviator jacket and putting it down on the chair beside the bed. Will decides to go to get his clipboard and do his usual doctor stuff, as Nico makes himself comfortable on his new bed for the next 3 days.

Nico started fidgeting with his skull ring. He felt anxious. Really anxious. He felt strange around Will. He felt the need to talk to one of his closest friends. Jason Grace or Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. As if on cue, Jason Grace storms into the infirmary, heading straight towards him. 

"Hey Neeks!" Jason waves at Nico, giving him a warm smile. The corners of Nico's mouth twitch. "You know I've been looking everywhere for you" Jason says, sitting on the chair besides Nico's bed, putting his jacket on the bed. 

"huh? why's that?"

"Wait why are you in here?" Jason asks changing the subject. "Are you helping your sunshine boyfriend or something-"

"Excuse me? What in Hades? Are you talking about Will? Plus I'm not dating anyone"

"Oh yeah that's his name" Jason realizes. "oh well sorry for assuming that, I saw you guys holding hands, and since you hate being touched, you know" Jason tries his best to explain. Nico shivers at the thought of Will touching him.

Nico realizes how Jason's glasses have started to suit him. Like a lot. He was starting to look very good looking (not that he wasn't before). But Nico just saw him as a brother, besides he was with Piper.

Nico shakes his head, and finally responds to Jason, "Oh no no, he held my hand without my consent, I took it away from him though, you probably didn't see the whole thing" 

"Still doesn't explain why you're here" 

"Well after my shadow travel fiasco, I'm forced to stay here for three days" Nico tells Jason. "So why are you here?" 

"Well, I heard that you told Percy" 

"oh gods, does everyone know?" Nico asks panicking. He wasn't ready for coming out as gay thing to the whole camp. 

"no don't worry, Annabeth told Piper, Piper told me and also Percy told me too" 

"What did Percy say?"

"Well he was surprised and shocked, he thought you hated him" Jason explains. Nico looks at him dumbfounded. 

"And here I thought that I was very obvious about having a crush on him" Nico says. Jason chuckles lightly. "I'm actually surprised he took it so well" Jason shrugs.

Then Jason looks back at the clock. "Oh Styx, I gotta go Nico, I'll catch up with you later, Percy and I have training right now" Nico nods in understanding. "Take care of him Will!" That's the last thing Jason says before exiting the infirmary. 

"Hey, you ready for your check up?" Will asks, coming towards Nico, with his clipboard and wearing his doctor coat.

"Okay, so first of all I need to check your heartbeat and breathing, so you have to take deep breaths, okay?" Will says and Nico nods. Will removes the Stethoscope from around his neck, and starts to check Nico's heartbeat and breathing. Nico does what Will asked, and takes deep breaths. Nico couldn't help but stare at Will's face in awe. The way his facial features would move when he was concentrating. Will then removes the Stethoscope from his ears and puts its around his neck once more. He then takes his clipboard and started writing some stuff. 

"Okay now take off your shirt" Will says nonchalantly. 

"E-Excuse m-me what?!" Nico yells, red as a tomato. Then realization hits Will, and he becomes red as well. 

"medical reasons! Gods dam it Nico!" Will says flustered. Then Will once more mutters something under his breath, and again, Nico doesn't catch. This time Nico doesn't even bother asking Will what he said, because he knows, Mr. Sassy Solace is gonna come out.

Nico sighs in defeat and finally decides to take off his shirt. As soon as Nico takes off his shirt, Will's eyes get glued on his figure. Nico wasn't a guy with like a six-pack or something. Yet Will was internally drooling. Will thought he was drooling in real life too because Nico asks "Why are you staring at my chest?". Will straightens up.

"I was checking to see if you had any injuries that's all" Will says, trying to seem collected, but internally knowing dam well that wasn't true. "So what's that?" Will asks recovering from what Nico said, pointing at the bandaged area on his arm. 

"It's nothing Solace" Nico replies blankly. 

"Oh really now, then why is it bleeding?!" Will shrieks. Nico's eyes widen, as he looks at the bandaged area. "Okay Okay Nico stay here, let me get my supplies" Will says running off. Nico nervously bites his lip, but in no time, Will comes back with a moving table **(idk what they're called lmao)** with all of his supplies.

Will starts with removing the bandage and putting it on the table. "Oh my Gods Nico what happened?" Will says with sympathy. Nico scowls. He hates sympathy. Will tries to clean up the blood around the wound before getting a needle and thread. "This might hurt a little" He warns. Nico nods before looking the other way. Hissing from the pain, Nico also closes his eyes. Will stitches the wound, causing Nico to bite his lip because of the pain (though it wasn't that much pain he's handled worse, it's just that slight pain that causes him to bite his lip). Will then put a thin layer of ointment and covered it with a nonstick bandage.

"Gods Nico, you should've told me about that" Will says worriedly. 

"I didn't think it was important " Nico says shrugging.

"Nico-" Will starts. 

"Well I'm really tired and I really need my sleep, anyway thanks and bye" Nico says cutting of Will, and falling deeper into his blanket. Will sighs, not even bothering to argue. He gets all of his stuff, before leaving Nico to his slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be Percy and Jason being big brothers to Nico
> 
> plus Nico tryna deny his feelings and to make sure he doesnt like Will he tries to stay as closed off as he can.


	2. Chapter Two: McDonald's and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day in the infirmary is an eventful one that's for sure. Confessions are made, and things become difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was supposed to be really really different but I basically rewrote it and I'm happy with this sksksksksksksk 
> 
> also this isnt edited so if theres any mistakes forgive me lmfao  
> I'll probably edit this later lol
> 
> anyway enjoy lmfao 
> 
> :D

**Chapter Two: McDonald's and Confessions**

"Nico, Nico” Jason says, shaking Nico’s slender body. Nico groans, pulling his blanket over his eyes.

“Come on wake up” Percy says, now also shaking Nico.

Percy sighs in defeat when Nico still doesn’t wake up. “this calls for drastic measures”. Percy being the son of Poseidon, can control water. So Percy uses his powers to find the nearest water source. He gets some water from someone’s glass and splashes it on Nico.

“AAH W-WHAT-“ Nico yells, as he jumps up from his bed.

When he's finally woken up properly, he sees Percy and Jason standing in front of him, with smiles on their faces, making them looking like some devils. Which is saying something, since Nico's father is literally THE Devil. 

"What in Hades-" 

"Shhhhh" They both say in unison. "We smuggled in some McDonalds!" Jason whisper-yells, as Percy shows Nico the bag. 

"And?" Nico asks unamused. _I can get McDonald's so easily with Shadow Travel to camp half blood, what they on about?_ Nico thinks. 

"It's for you!" Percy yells accidentally, then mutters some curses in Greek. 

"Anyway, take it, eat it, do whatever with it" Jason states. 

"um" Nico starts, but gets interrupted with his stomach growling. "Yeah, thank you" Nico says and starts grabbing his happy meal from the bag. 

"So Nico....are we cool?" Percy asks, after a long pause.

"I mean yeah obviously" Nico says shrugging. "You okay about the whole me used to liking you thing right?" Nico asks. 

"yeah of course, I was just....surprised, I thought you hated me after..."

Nico knew what he was talking about. Losing _her_ broke him. She meant everything to him. When he had first found out about what had happened, he just couldn't take it, but he still couldn't hurt Percy, because he had a really big crush on the guy. As time has passed by, he's learned to forgive Percy, though losing Bianca, took away a piece of him which may never return.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the son of Apollo appears. "I told you guys not to wake him up!" Will says glaring at Percy and Jason. 

"Jeez sorry, but we got him some food" Percy says rolling his eyes.

"A happy meal, seriously?" Will looks at him unamused. 

“Just because you like to eat healthy, doesn’t mean everyone else like to too” Nico retorts rolling his eyes.

“Never said anything about you eating healthy death boy, it’s just….a happy meal? Seriously?” Will asks, bewildered.

“How about you don’t judge me, and I won’t judge you?” Nico asks, clearly very irritated.

“Fair enough” Will says turning around. But, then he turns to Nico again. “But what would you even judge me about?” Will asks smirking.

“well, for being gay?” Nico says, shrugging.

Will had come out to the whole camp a while ago. Everyone was really proud of him. Coming out is very hard and difficult. Though he isn’t fully gay, he’s bisexual, but that still doesn’t make coming out easy. 

“Yeah as if, Nico you know that I know you’re gay, right?” Nico’s eyes go wide.

“Excuse me, what?!”

“You know I’m not dumb right? I notice signs”

“What signs?!” Nico asks, panicking from the inside.

“For example, your reaction to when I asked you to take off your shirt” Will says shrugging. “Also don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone”

Nico sighs in relief. “You better not Solace! Because I’m very experienced on how to hide a body” Nico says glaring at Will, while Will simply just laughs.

“Yeah yeah, of course you to Di Angelo” Will says smiling, before heading off to check the other patients.

Nico rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Then realization hits Nico; Percy and Jason have been here all along. How could he have forgotten about them? A light pink rush goes onto Nico’s pale face.

“I- uh sorry you guys had to here that um” Nico says, trying not to make eye contact with them.

“so you and Will are friends?” Percy asks finally.

After a moment, Nico gets lost in thought. The truth is, Nico has no idea. “Well I mean-I guess, well not really? I don’t know! We’re people who just occasionally talk in insults!” Nico says, flustered. He really did not have a clue.

“Well I think he’s good for you, just don’t push him away Nico, he’s a good kid, I think you guys would be great friends” Percy tells Nico. Nico nods, and Percy gives him a smile.

When Percy smiles, he seems less intimidating. Though he still looks like he could kill a man if he wanted to, but just friendlier you know?

Maybe that’s why Nico had liked Percy. He just seemed like a guy who couldn’t lose anyone or anything, and that he would always win. But don’t judge a book by its cover.

_**-~=========~-** _

“Stop whining Nico, gods!” Will says. Nico has clearly pushed his buttons. “Tomorrow’s your last day okay, so just shut up” Will says trying to regain his cool.

“thank gods”

“Nico I don’t want you to be here, any more than you do” Will confesses.

“huh? From what I remember, you’re the one that insisted that I stay here for three days” Nico retorts.

“I only did that because I care how EVERYONE’S health, you aren’t anyone special Nico!” Will shouts. Nico actually gets a bit scared. Who knew Will could be scary? Will notices the look on Nico’s face. “I- um sorry, anyway you’re checkup for today is done, excuse me” Will says, getting all of his stuff and leaving, meanwhile Nico is still there, stunned.

Nico knows he’s not entirely innocent. He provoked Will. He truly feels bad now. But Nico, being Nico, won’t say anything about that to Will, until he says it first, but even then Nico might try to change the subject and act like none of that ever happened.

But Nico knows, everything has changed after that. Will basically confessed he doesn’t really care about Nico. And that hurt, like a lot. Nico thinks he has to be used to it by now, but this feels different. This time, Nico is truly hurt but those words.

Nico groans and mutters some curses in Greek. He refuses to believe he has feelings for Will, but he knows he does. Of course he does. When he first saw Will, he thought he was handsome. Hell, if that wasn’t enough, Nico actually _liked_ it when Will held his hand.

Even though he knows Will is in fact gay. He stands no chance with him. The guy hates him. Nico could always _seduce_ Will, but he isn’t that type of guy. But if it in fact comes to that, he probably will.

Nico shakes his head. _No it won’t_.

Nico gets out of his bed, stretches a bit. His legs feel stiff. Well of course they are, he’s been in bed all day. He puts on his jacket and starts walking towards the exit. He’s not leaving. Well he kind of is. But he’ll come back, he’s just going for a walk to stretch his legs, and get a little sun.

Though he knows Will will still kill him. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't even know what the next chapter is gonna be right now, but it's probably gonna be another eventful one *shrug*
> 
> yeah idk lmfao
> 
> anyway im gonna update every other day since i have a new fanfic too
> 
> baiiii :)


	3. Chapter Three: Breaking Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd and last day for Nico to stay in the infirmary. Things between Nico and Will after the fight are arguably different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so first of all sorry for updating after so many days, the thing is that im moving to a different country and theres so much stuff to pack etc 
> 
> anyway enjoy :D
> 
> WARNING:  
> *UNEDITED*

**Chapter Three: Breaking Rules**

The sun pours through the windows of the Apollo Cabin. The head counselor of the cabin groans in discomfort, because of the blinding light. Which is ironic, since his father is literally the sun god. Debating whether or not he should sleep or get up, he decides that it’s best to wake up right now. Yawning, he stretches his hands, then dragging himself to the bathroom. 

He brushes his teeth and does his normal routine. But, his hair. His hair was not cooperating. It was messier than usual. It wouldn’t budge. Will was sure that it was cursed or something.

“Kayla, Austin, can you guys help me?” Will asks, groaning. He hates asking people for help. It’s one of his flaws, he hates depending on people.

“I’m guessing it has something to with that” Kayla says, pointing at Will’s hair.

Will nods, covering his face with his hands. Of course he was blushing. Because, it was just hair for gods sake!

“You tried water?” Austin asks. Will nods, showing his face again. “Well then, I don’t know how to help”

“Same, sorry Will, you’ll just have to live with it” Kayla says, earning a whine from Will. “I’m guessing it might be cursed”

Then something clicks in Will’s brain. Of course it’s cursed! He knew who might have done it, but he wasn’t completely sure.

It had to be Nico. They had an argument last night, which ended with Will saying some nasty stuff to Nico. As much as he wanted admit that what he said to him wasn’t true, he couldn’t convince himself. All he had said to him was all true.

He knew he had lost his temper; he knew he hurt him. That was never his intention. He was ashamed of himself for what he had said.

If this was Nico’s doing, Will very well deserved it. If not, then the Hermes cabin better watch out.

“Earth to Will” Austin says, waving a hand in front of Wil’s face.

“Wha- AAATT” Will shrieks as he steps backwards, tripping and landing on his bum. Kayla and Austin start laughing at Will’s clumsiness. Will’s freckled face turns into a light shade of pink. Austin gives Will a hand, which he gladly accepts. “um guys, I’m going to go the infirmary, I’ll join you guys for breakfast in a bit” Will says, trying to regain is composure.

“Yeah, see you there” Kayla says, as her and Austin head out of the cabin.

Will yawns, rubbing his eyes, before also heading outside. As he walks towards the infirmary, he gets questionable glances from other campers. He simply just shrugs it off, though deep down he does feel really self-conscious.

As he enters the infirmary, he sees Nico has just woken up. He bites his bottom lip. Will was definitely feeling very anxious. After their little fight yesterday, he wasn’t exactly ready to talk to him. But, he knew he had to.

He nervously walks towards Nico; whose attention is elsewhere. “Uh Nico, uh I- well fuck it; anyway I know you went outside yesterday and I think it’s a good idea for you to get some fresh air- Oh gods I’m rambling aren’t I- anyway you’re coming with me to the dining pavilion, though you’ll be sitting with me for supervision” Will says, a red blush appearing on his face, once again.

“huh? I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you curse, interesting” Nico says, intensely staring at Will, then his eyes divert to his hair, then he gives Will a questioning glance.

“I’m having a bad hair day, Kayla says it might be cursed, honestly thought you did it” Will admits.

Nico snorts. “Anyway, you really think Chiron won’t catch us breaking the rules?”

“Don’t worry you’ll have a doctor’s note” Will says, grinning smugly.

“Honestly Solace, didn’t think you would the rebellious kind” Nico says teasingly, a smirk forming on his lips.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me” Will says, shrugging, earning another snort from Nico, as they walk to the dining pavilion.

They had become somewhat “friends”. Somehow it felt as if the fight had never happened. Will was surprised, he didn’t think things would happen like this.

Both of them hadn’t even noticed, but they were holding hands. As they enter the dining pavilion, no one really notices them, until Nico sits with the Apollo table with Will. His siblings try not to be rude, and start giving Will questioning looks.

But before he could answer though, Chiron comes to their table. “Nico, why are you sitting in the Apollo table? you know the rules” He asks, calmly.

“Uh I have a doctor’s note”

“And who’s your doctor?”

“I am” Will says, his heart beating uneasily fast. Is it because Nico and him were still holding hands? Or because he’s breaking the camp rules? He had no clue. Though deep down, inside he knew it was both. “I have Nico under supervision, because if he sits alone he has a very high stuff of losing control, and scary stuff happens, so I think it is best if he sits with me” The lie just comes out of Will’s mouth easily.

“Very well then, I’ll allow this for only a day, next time I’ll have to see for myself about this ‘scary stuff’ that you speak of” Chiron says, before leaving the table, before glancing at Will’s hair and giving him a questioning look, but then glancing towards the Hermes table.

Will sighs in relief, and starts breathing normally again. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, until now. Then he realizes that his and Nico’s hands were still intertwined. “Uh sorry” he says, removing his hand from Nico’s. Though he was surprised that Nico actually let Will hold his hand. Nico mutters something under his breath, but it goes by unnoticed by Will.

Austin, who was sitting on Will’s other side, slightly nudges Will, with his elbow, causing Will to stop eating and look over at Austin, delivering one of his most intense glares. Though, the smug smile on Austin’s face does not fade away.

The truth is, he doesn’t really have romantic feelings towards Nico (not any that he knows of anyway), and even if Nico did have those feelings towards Will, after yesterday all of them should be gone. The thing is, Will used to be in a relationship with some and they had broken up a few weeks before the war. Will knew their relationship wouldn’t work, because he had to keep so many secrets from _him._ The guy he used to date wasn’t a demigod, he was just a guy he met at his school. Will couldn’t exactly tell him that Greek and Roman gods are real and that his dad is Apollo. They had dated for about 6 months, and Will kind of well, _loved_ him? Will doesn’t know exactly what love is, but he had very strong feelings towards that guy, therefore leaving him heartbroken after they broke up.

“Earth to Will” Kayla says, waving her hand in front of Will’s face.

“Uhh what” Will asks, utterly confused.

“Gods you’ve been zoning out so much, what’s up?” Kayla asks.

“nothing just thinking about you know….” He didn’t have to say much. Kayla and Austin instantly knew he was talking about _Mike_.

“You sure you’re okay?” Austin asks, worriedly. Will nods miserably.

Nico stares at them puzzled, but doesn’t ask what they were talking about. Will liked that about Nico. Nico always minded his business. He wasn’t a nosy person, unlike some people. That was slight shade at Mike. 

“So Will, why is Nico is the infirmary?” Kayla asks, changing the subject.

“uhhh well after him shadow travelling the statue, Nico was disappearing, so I _asked_ him to stay in the infirmary to make sure he doesn’t die” I say, somewhat nonchalantly.

“Asked? Seriously Solace? It was more like you threatening me” Nico says rolling his eyes.

“Well you weren’t gonna come any other way” Will argues.

“Solace, it’s not like anyone would care if something happened to me anyway” Nico says rolling his eyes, again.

“That is so not true!” Will says, completely distraught. “Because I care Nico! For gods sake stop making you dying a joke!”

Nico stares at him with wide eyes, the rest of siblings joining him. He could hear whispers from behind him.

Austin nudges Will again, but this time, Will’s emotions getting the best of him. “I will give you spinal damage, Austin!” He shouts, before getting up, turning around and walking away from the dining pavilion. 

**~-====================================-~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can before my flight (August 1st)
> 
> chapters might not come until after tho
> 
> anyway byeee
> 
> :))


	4. Chapter Four: Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Nico to find Will after his 'little' reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HEY IM BACK KINDA! SO I GOT 4 TEETH REMOVED SO I COULDNT WRITE COS I WAS IN PAIN SO IM TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN ATM ANYWAY ENJOY MY NEW WRITING STYLE. ALSO SCHOOL STARTED AND IM ALREADY DYING SKSKSKSK
> 
> WARNING:  
> *UNEDITED*

**Chapter Four: Truce?**

Nico stares at Will's back as he storms out of the dining pavilion. _What a drama queen_ , Nico thinks rolling his eyes. 

Though, he sort of understands why it happened. If he were in Will's place he would've summoned a zombie army already. 

He knows everyone had a part in it. And by everyone, he means him and Austin. He really doesn't understand what Austin was implying though, but it must've been enough to push Will's buttons. Because Will is a really chill guy, being the son of Apollo and what not. 

Nico knows he's not exactly innocent either. He had provoked Will into reacting the way he did. As amusing as it was, he does genuinely feels bad. But he doesn't understand why all of a sudden he started to personally care for Nico. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't last night. 

Every demigod is now staring at the Apollo table thanks to Mr. William Solace. 

The demigods on the Apollo table were still looking at each other puzzled, no doubt, also because of Will. 

After looking each other with concerned and confused faces, they apparently telepathically agree that asking for Nico's help is the only option. So all of them divert their stares at him. 

"Fine! I'll go reason with him!" Nico scoffs, literally regretting the decision two seconds later, because now they were giving him those bright, happy, sunshine smiles. 

Nico gets up from the table and starts walking the direction Will went. Gazes burning his back. _Wow why can't people mind their own business in this time period?_

He walks down the path to the Apollo cabin. The sun shining brighter then it usually does. _Gods dam it Apollo!_

Suddenly the weight of his jacket feels more than usual. He knows it's the guilt and nothing else, but it still doesn't feel reassuring enough. Hell, it just makes him feels even worse. 

He stands in front of the cabin, literally trying to figure out how he ended up in this situation. Hell, how did he even end up at the Apollo Cabin in two minutes, what is this magic gods?!

He reaches his palms to open the door, but then starts contemplating whether he should knock or not. His hands start to sweat more than usual and he knows it has nothing to do with the whether, no matter how sunny it is, because dam this boy is making him feel like such a bad guy. 

Sighing, he decides it's best to prepare what he's actually going to say to Will first. Because knowing Nico, he's going to be very bluntly honest, hurting his feelings even more, if that's even possible. 

He starts pacing back and forth, trying to think of what to say to Will. _Hey dipshit, your friends are worried about you, plus I'm sorry for saying what I said, now I hope your feelings are un-hurt._ Realistically, it could work, but it's Will freaking Solace, so the chances of that working on him are pretty slim. 

Nico cups his head in his hands and lets out a groan, before holding out his hands in surrender. _Gods dam it Solace, you win_. 

He runs up the steps, his heart pounding so hard that he thinks it would fall out. He opens the door, his eyes shut and blurts out; "Okay Solace! I'm sorry okay! I care about you so dam much! Please just come back!" 

He opens his eyes, once he doesn't get a response, only to see an empty cabin. _Oh for gods sake, I literally just confessed I cared for the dumbass and he isn't even here, just great._ He just made a complete fool of himself, and he just wants to curl up in a ball and just not see anyone. At least there weren't an witness. He hopes. 

He walks out of the cabin, stepping down from the stairs. He gets right back on the path, becoming aware that, of course Will wouldn't go to the cabin, since has the infirmary. 

"What has gotten into you" Nico mutters to himself, keeping his head low. His hands return into his pockets due to reflex. His anxiety was off the charts, and the fact that he had made a complete fool out of himself in the Apollo cabin (thanks gods no one saw him), he's willing to tear down the walls to make sure there are no witnesses to that tragic accident. 

* * *

Again, it felt like time was not on Nico's side today, because he arrives in front of the infirmary quicker than he would want to. This felt like some type of curse. Well either that or the 3 fates really wanted Nico to talk with Will already, because no matter how fearless Nico acted, he would probably chicken out from this simple task. 

Sighing, he moves his legs towards the entrance, dreading every single second that passes by, as he slowly walks into the infirmary to talk to the head healer. 

As he enters the infirmary, he could hear some nasty curses being thrown around, that if Chiron ever heard he would kill whoever said them. He looks around trying to find the source of the cuss words, when his eyes land on a certain blond pacing around, looking at different stuff, trying to do work, with a deadly expression on his face. 

The head counselor drops a box of medicine due to his clumsiness, causing him to curse loudly again. Nervously, Nico approaches the overly angry blond. "Uhh hi?" 

Will flinches when he hears Nico's voice, but then turns around, narrowing his eyes and then glaring intensely at him. "What. Do. You. Want" He deadpans. 

Nico doesn't let Will's glare go by unnoticed, so he glares back at him, with the same amount of intensity. "I need to talk to you so you may stop being such an ass now" 

"I'm the ass?!" Will questions, breaking the glare, looking at Nico with such offense in his eyes. 

"Oh for gods sake Solace, can you shut up, we don;t have time for a debate on who's an ass and who's not, so are gonna listen to me or not?" Nico scoffs, causing Will to close his mouth and shut up. "Thank you" He says, before continuing. "Okay I'm sorry about what I said, it's just...I guess I have low self esteem? My sister was the only person I really trusted so it's hard for me to trust anyone after Percy um... and like. Oh gods I'm rambling...uh I-I'm sorry, is what I'm trying to say" 

Will stares at Nico, making him think he did something wrong, causing Nico to have a very worried expression, so when he was about to leave, Will grabs Nico's wrist, pulls him closer and hugs him. Nico stands frozen for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened, before calming himself a bit down, and hugging Will back, even if he hated physical contact. 

Will pulls away, looking Nico in the eyes before saying. "Nico....it wasn't anything you did or said, well maybe it was..It's just well-I had a boyfriend before the war, and um you remind me of him, and well I broke up with him even though I still had feelings for him and in that moment I had completely forgotten it was you there and not him.... and when I said I cared for you, it was true, like I may not be really close to you, but I wanna make an effort to be friends you because I know you're more of a person than you let on" He confesses. 

Nico stares at him with wide eyes, before finally processing what he just said. "I'm still sorry" 

"Yeah yeah whatever death boy" Will says, though a smile was clearly plastered on his face. "So what do you say?"

A hint of a smile plays on Nico's lips. "..I'd like it if um we'd try to be friends" Instantly Will hugs Nico. "Don't flatter yourself Solace" He says, now fully smiling and hugging Will back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS I CAN I SWEAR 
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter Five: Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will are sleep deprived so Will finds a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKSKKSKS I UPDATED AAHHHHH
> 
> LMAO ENJOY XDDDD
> 
> sometimes I feel like im high writing these lmao
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> WARNING:  
> *NOT EDITED*

**Chapter Five: Floating**

It had been exactly a month since Will and Nico and made up and decided that they should at least 'try' to become friends. 

Long story short; they actually get along quite nicely and make a pretty great team during capture the flag. They're like Percy and Jason in a way. 

They had bonded over music and boys. Nico had introduced Will to Panic! at the disco, and Will had introduced Nico to 5 Seconds of Summer. So when they aren't bickering, they're usually being gay and talking about celebrities. 

Nico actually was very embarrassed at first when Will insisted that he tell him about his celebrity crushes. Since Percy is practically a celebrity in demigod central, he had accidentally 'spilled the tea' about having a crush on him. Apparently Will did too, but not anymore, which is kind of relieving. 

There had been a rule about no boy and girl being alone in a cabin together, which thankfully didn't apply to Nico and Will.

During the past month, Nico had realized that Will actually is more of a rebel than he lets on. That he figured out when Will suggested that he sneaks into the Nico's cabin at night andget pizza and chill at the Hades cabin having a Supernatural marathon (mostly because they hadn't watched it and Jensen Ackles is very hot). This somehow turned into kind of a tradition thing, and now they binged Supernatural every weekend. 

"Nicooooooooo what time is it?" Will asks, still keeping his eyes glued to the screen, as he eats his popcorn. 

"uhhh" Nico desperately tries to find his clock in the dark, when his hand suddenly grabs something circular. He tightens his grip on the object, bringing the item up in order to see it in the TV screens light. "uhh..it's um 9:00! Styx!"

His eyes widen, as he quickly stands up from the bed and practically sprints towards the window, opening the curtains. He hisses as the sunlight burns his eyes. Feeling like a vampire, he turns back around and tries to see Will's state. 

Will is standing up, yawning as he stretches his body, while rubbing his closes eyes. His hair was messy as usual, wearing a camp-half blood sweatshirt and blue shorts, Will actually doesn't look much sleep deprived. 

"I think we should go" Will says, confusion written all over his face, as he rubs the back of his head and squints. 

"No shit" Nico mumbles. 

"langu-ahhhhagee" Will says, yawning in between. 

"Oh shut up Solace, just come on" Nico says, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. 

Will simply just hums as he follows Nico to the front door. Nico opens the door for Will, as the blond lazily walks out. They quietly walk towards the dining pavilion, which was surprisingly still crowded. Nico's hands were in his pocket, as him and Will try to enter the without too many stares. '

Thankfully they were successful. 

They sit down on the Apollo table, which had now been normal for Nico because he had basically been sitting here for a month now. Nico had showed Chiron about the 'scary' stuff that happens when he sits alone, and he had allowed Nico to sit with the Apollo kids. 

They didn't seem to mind Nico's company and he was very grateful. 

"Again?" Kayla asks, basically implying if they were watching supernatural again. Will and Nico just nod as they carelessly sit down, half a sleep. 

"Ughh I need something to keep me from sleeping" Nico groans, as he rubs his eyes with his hands. 

"Lucky for you I've got just the thing" Will says, taking out 2 tablets from his pockets. 

"What are those? Drugs?" Austin asks out of curiosity, causing Nico to snort in reply. 

"Well yeah sort of, it's just caffeine don't worry, it's enough to keep you awake the whole day" Will replies blandly.

"And why exactly do you have them in your pocket?" Nico asks and then a yawn stops him from saying more. 

"For exactly that reason" Will says, pointing at a yawning Nico. 

"Great, now please give me one" Nico says motioning his hand in front of Will.

Will gives Nico the pill. They both grab a glass of water and swallow their pills. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline filled Nico's body and he felt some what hyper. A huge smile formed onto Nico and Will's faces. They both look at each other straight in the eyes, before erupting into a fit of giggles. 

Kayla and Austin look at each other. "uh um should we be worried?" Kayla asks. 

"I mean...I'm sure they'll be fine" He says as Will giggles at something Nico points at in the sky. "Oi what are you guys giggling about?" He questions the two. 

"Nothing!" Both of them say in unison. They realize that and point and turn towards each other again with amused faces, before laughing again. 

"Hey, wanna go to my cabin and play?" Nico whispers in Will's ear, smirking. Will giggles, blushing, before he nods. 

Nico stands up, before grabbing Will's hand, as they go on their merry way to the Hades cabin. 

* * *

Nico didn't know what he was doing and he was sure Will didn't either. He felt floaty. But for some reason his body liked it. Although he was sure he was doing some embarrassing stuff that he'll regret right now. But for now he had no control over his body. 

Currently him and Will were laying on his bed, gossiping about stuff happening in camp half blood. Giggling like drunk girls in the bathroom. Gods he knew he would never do this sober. 

"You know...I really like your hoodie" Nico confesses as he sits up. 

Will gives him a puzzled yet curious look as he sits up too. "Do you want it?" He asks. 

"Yes" He blurts out. 

Will grins brightly at him before taking off his bright orange hoodie, revealing his toned body. 

Nico was too busy staring at his chest that he missed Will giving him the hoodie. A bright red blush had by now found its place on Nico's face. 

He takes off his jacket, putting on Will's orange hoodie over his black shirt. The hoodie was definitely a little big on him. And by a little, it's actually like twice the size of him. 

Although he likes that because he usually wears baggy clothing. 

Will's scent had by now taken over Nico's nostrils and he couldn't get enough of it, which is kinda creepy. 

"Aww!! You look so cute!!" Will's coos, and the bright red blush on Nico's cheeks had no somehow turned darker. 

And before he even knew it, Will was now on top of Nico, grinning like a mad man basically strangling him. 

"You know, you're always so cuteee" Will says softly. For some reason Nico's heart rate started spiking. Will was so dam close to him right now. Their noses were practically touching. 

And then Will leans in, and Nico thinks _Oh my gods this is it!_ and so he closes his eyes. Then he feels something he definitely didn't expect. 

Will kissed him on the cheek. 

When he opens his eyes, his dark brown ones meet the ocean blue eyes of the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. He had a goofy grin on his face that made him nervous. "You're so when you blush so red because of meee" He practically slurs. 

And he leans down again but this time Nico knows it's going to be for real, so he leans in as well. 

But what happens next was something he definitely was not expecting. 

"Guy-OH MY GODS" A voice says from their side. 

They both get off of each other and basically fall off of the bed. "WE WERE JUST TALKING!" They both shout in unison. 

"Um sure" Kayla says, as she puts her hand on Austin's shoulder who looks very traumatized. Both Will and Nico giggle again. 

Gods this was one heck of a day...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I made this fluff even tho it was meant to be angst sksksksk
> 
> anyway until next time lmao
> 
> :)))


	6. Chapter Six: I hate feelings (that I have for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will and Nico wake up to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a short update. FINALLY OMG
> 
> WARNING:  
> *UNEDITED*

**Chapter Six: I hate feelings (that I have for you)**

Nico isn’t exactly sure how long he was passed out for, but all he knew was that he had slept in his bed, with _Will_. A wave of panic crosses Nico’s mind and body, causing him to jump up and fall out of the bed.

He wants to believe this is a dream, but the fall felt very much real. 

A sudden rush of blush finds its way up onto Nico’s pale face, as realization hits him that Will is sleeping peacefully shirtless, while he’s the one wearing his hoodie. He doesn’t want to believe that he slept with Will, because for Hades’ sake he’s only 14, but he really doesn’t know what had happened previously, so anything's possible. 

He doesn’t know what had happened. He so dearly wanted to know, but it was foggy. He remembers taking that pill Will had given him, after that though, it was all a blur. 

What in Hades had happened? 

While Nico is busy pacing back and forth in front of his bed, flustered as hell, Will Solace wakes up. 

Nico hears a soft groan coming from the bed, his flush becoming deeper, as he faces a shirtless Will. 

“W-What’s going on?” Will asks, as he rubs his eyes, no doubt still not realizing that he was shirtless and Nico was in his hoodie.

“I don’t know!” Nico practically screams in frustration. 

Will narrows his eyes at Nico, “Is that my hoodie?”

“Yes!” Will looks at his own torso after Nico’s confession, then a blush creeps its way up onto Will’s face and then he faces Nico is awe. “Okay okay look, I don’t think we slept together or something, I think this has something to do with the pills you gave us, because I remember nothing after that so lets just no freak out” Nico explains, his statement making him seem like a hypocrite, as he was in fact right now freaking out. 

“I mean uh um well- wow” Will stutters, trying to make sense of what he’s saying. 

Nico chants, “I did not sleep with Will Solace” in his head, having nothing else to do. Then he becomes aware that he still is wearing Will’s hoodie, causing him to yelp and take it off as if it would kill him. 

He throws it at Will’s face, with impeccable accuracy. “Wear it, please” He blurts before turning around in embarrassment. 

“We should um go to Kayla and Austin” He suggests, then looks back at Will for approval. 

“Yeah” Will murmurs, now thankfully fully clothed. 

* * *

Nico pushes his head further into his pillow trying to hide from the embarrassment he is now feeling. He just wants to lock himself into his room and never come out. He wants to isolate himself and have everyone leave him alone. He just wants to shadowtravel out of here and stress eat some McDonalds. 

He just didn't want to be here. 

All of a sudden he was regretting staying here at Camp Half-Blood. 

All because of his stupid crush. 

_"Oh look who it is" Kayla teases, a smirk forming on her tan skin._

_Nico and Will share confused looks, before Will blurts out "What happened?"_

_Kayla and Austin burst out laughing._

_Before they even knew it, they had been laughing for a long time now and tears had formed in their eyes, while Nico and Will stand there confused as to what was going on in front of them._

_"O-Oh G-Gods!" Austin says gasping, wiping away his tears, as he tries to regain his composure._

_"Long story short, you guys were high, and then were all on top of each other, like quite literally, we even walked in on you guys, but it seemed innocent enough" Kayla explains, a grin playing on her lips._

_Nico's whole world suddenly stops, and he flushes more than he thinks is humanly possible._

_"I-I'll take the blame, think I added too much caffeine" Will says biting his lip, rubbing his neck, not making eye contact with anyone._

_"yeah...anyway I should shower, haven't changed in 2 days" Nico mumbles._

_"same.." Will mutters._

_An awkward tension was lingering in the air, and they knew Austin and Kayla could feel it. Thankfully both of then didn't comment on it._

Nico wasn't stupid. He knew that whatever you did when you were stoned or drunk, you wanted to do it sober. 

Which would mean that Nico has a crush on Will. 

Of course he's always thought Will was good looking, but he tried to compress his feelings, but now they were coming out to bite him. 

And Gods he can't even deny any longer that Will is so much better looking than Percy ever will be and that he's just so perfect. 

But why in Tartarus did he have to be gay? Even though it was accepted nowadays, it was still felt weird to him to tell everyone about his sexuality. 

But Will knew. 

He accepted him. 

Maybe that's why he was ten times more better looking? 

He knew he had a chance with Will, after all he was bisexual. 

But Nico was _Nico_. And Will was well _Will._ Son of Hades and Son of Apollo. _Complete opposites_. 

But he so dearly wanted it. Now he knows that, but it just makes him sadder. It'll make him go to a dark place once he gets rejected. It'll ruin his life. Because, this was _Will Solace._

And Nico Di Angelo is crushing on him. _Hard_. 

And he hated every single second of it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating has been so hard for me istg. But im trying
> 
> :)))


End file.
